With Both Barrels: No 0 - Plots n' Shots
by 5543mj
Summary: So the story goes something like this, Bruce Wayne has a brother. (One-shot/Drabble series and other) (warning: AU)
1. About Cooper (you can just skip)

_**AN: **(As the chapter title says, this is skippable)_

_This AU is similar to the original(?) story but... _

_\- Richard Grayson is already Nightwing. His backstory has been altered to accommodate Damian (and everyone's selfish desires to have an __adorable!Damian)_

_\- You guys is stuck with __Damian as Robin now_

_\- Damian is going to be treated as the original robin (I.e. Backstory... kinda... not at all really) but keeps the better aspects of his personality (like sarcasm!) (also I know Zip about the kid... or Batman in general *note to self - ask co-writer for help*)_

(**edit: **no I didn't know about Owlman before I made this. Besides, it's an AU and I'm in charge of it (not really))

* * *

**_External features:_**

\- Human (incarnate of a puppy, probably) (also, Batman's (twin?) brother)

_What kind of clothing does Cooper wear?_

\- blue jeans (shorts are a no-go)

\- light up Heelys (he's a tinkerer, who knows what else they can do!)

\- Usually A t-shirt with a tuxedo print (occasionally a punny shirt)

Other External

Well… he (might) looks like Bruce Wayne but...

\- cute

\- Has brown hair

\- smiling

\- Is noticeably shorter and skinny (muscle-wise)

He is usually wearing a tuxedo print T-shirt

Always has a gadget or something to tinker with

**_Internal features:_**

\- He can always get someone to smile (usually by complimenting, acting clumsy/stupid/being overdramatic, or "flirting")

\- Always wants to be the center of attention (I'm looking at you Kaito)

\- He's very quiet when he knows he's completely alone (if there's a camera, he starts making funny faces at it)

What does Cooper Want?

\- For everyone to be happy (he can't be unless everyone else is)

\- To be a cool hero like his brother, but not... "dark and brooding"

What does Cooper Need?

\- The ability to be mature (at least when required)

What does Cooper like to do?

\- Annoy his brother

\- Tinkering and testing

\- On special occasions (i.e. christmas), knitting

\- Fake Flirting (as he puts it, "complementing the ladies")

What does Cooper fear?

Blood (if it's a little he can handle it, but gets serious (like if someone scrapes their knee).

\- He starts visibly panicking if normal bandages aren't enough to help/stop the bleeding

\- was probably traumatized by the death of his parents… yeah…

\- if he accidentally gives a villain a cut or something, he would profusely apologize and offers them band-aids (which leaves the bad-guy extremely confused as heck)

Being truly alone (this only is true when he knows that nobody can interact directly or indirectly with him (via camera, phone, one way mirror, ect), so this rarely happens)

What emotions does Cooper most often feel?

\- Childish

\- Smug

\- Concern (but rarely shows it)

How would Cooper respond if trapped in an elevator?

If he was with someone he knew, he would be overdramatic about it

\- Tears

\- Declaring they're "gonna die"

\- Ask someone to take his will

If alone…

\- He would flip out his phone, "hey, yah, can I have a Mac-n-Cheese-Pizza delivered to Bruce Wayne's place? Yes, in the second elevator between the 3rd and 4th floor"

\- Post a video ("ordering pizza while stuck in an elevator! (not click-bait)")

**(Posible)Gadgets/Weapons**

Pom-Pows (extendable pom-poms that act like those punching gloves you see in cartoons)

Blowouts (Party Popper flash bomb (with confetti!))

Yo-Go (A Yo-Yo (Yo means come; in other words, come-go) his version of a Bat-a-rang)

UmBoa (Umbrella Bo-staff - name pending)

Wallet Taser ('give me your money!' "You sure?") (nothing that's actually dangerous) (name pending)

Dirty money (a coin that explodes, sending paint, ink… some kind of liquid, _everywhere_ \- name pending)

Cigdart (cigar dart blowpipe) (cooper doesn't actually smoke, but he likes to be "a cool guy") (the "cigar" is usually loaded with a dart that temporarily paralyzes the victim) (name pending)

_Types of darts include…_

\- A paralyzing dart ('it kinda tickles')

\- A taser dart

\- A EMP dart

\- Fire snaps (those firecrackers that pop when thrown on the ground)

\- And more!

Saw/lock pick ring (cooper gets into a LOT of trouble - name pending)

Glueogne (A glue like spray cologne ("spray on shoes!")

Whip Creamed (Rapid expanding solution "like a pillow" "you just got creamed" - name pending)

A SAP (slap) Cap (a cap that actually exists. very scary indeed)

Pen Cam (has it in his breast pocket - name pending)

Stabler (rapier slap-bracelet) (name pending) (this bracelet just looks cool, but sharp objects is not his style thou)

(GIANT!) Swiss-tool (he would have this just for laughs 'as he pulled it out of a pocket that's to small too hold it')

Measuring hook (measuring tape-grapple hook 'Mable! Put that down!')

Light up Heelys ("now where should I install the rockets?" - name pending)

* * *

**Back story? (plot?)**

Once Upon A time...

There were two brothers, one was stoic and brooding, the other was energetic and outgoing

Everyday...

The stiff, Bruce Wayne, would go out at night to fight crime, under the alise Batman. The energetic puppy, Cooper Wayne, would go to sleep, thinking his brother the stiff was at work. Cooper would always know when the stif- his brother was hurt. Of course, he was concerned, but allowed his brother to brush it off as his, "being clumsy" (which Cooper knew he was not)

Until One Day...

After Cooper finished patching up Bruce's wounds, he realized that his brother would only come back hurt on "work days" and that some of the wounds didn't match up with the excuses he was given. In fact, his bruises looked more like fists than desk corners, knives not some wild animal claws.

Because of This...

Cooper Decided he wasn't going to brush this off as a few white lies anymore. And decides to follow his brother. (He was good at sneaking up on his brother, for the sake of getting hilarious reactions out of him, why would it be any harder to tail him?)

Because of That...

Cooper found out that his brother was the coolest hero in the whole world (in his opinion), Batman! "Wait, if he's Batman… Oh My Gosh! I can be his sidekick!"

And Because of That...

Copper put his mechanical knowhow to use, adjusting and adding projects in his workshop… In his workshops secret room of course. He was euphoric at the idea of taking a role akin to a secret agent, helping out his brother from the shadows. And he did… most of the time (it was hard to use paralyzing darts when the target wouldn't keep still, Ok). though it was hard to stay hidden when Batman wants answers.

Until Finally...

Bruce finally manages to corner Cooper (both under their aliases of course) and well… spoiler alert: the man that was helping Bruce from the shadows was none other than… Cooper (Le Gasp)

Ever Since Then...

The two brothers worked side by side, fighting crime. Well copper would most of the time end up being friends with the villain, but that's another story for another time.

**The "plot" will be removed when I have the actual story going**

* * *

*Open to suggestions*

* * *

_**AN:** I think I literally just KIDnaped Kaito __(ha ha, funny joke)__, gave him an english-ish name, and dumped him into this mess of an idea... __whoops_

_I'm planing to wright an actual story later (hence the "plot" and No 0 part). Just don't be expecting anything soon._

**_Disclamer_**_ (that was supposed to be at the beginning but whatever): I do NOT own ANY DC (Detective Conan included I suppose) characters or DC plot that appear in this fic. Or poor Kaito *Cough* I mean Cooper, he belongs to (Mostly) me and my friend / "co-writer"_


	2. Narrating

_**AN:**_ _Just a heads up, most of the one-shots are going to be centered around Cooper unless stated otherwise. _

_Also the format of the one-shots are going to be written like a script or some other confusing way since I'm just word barfing._

_Heads up #2: since these are one-shots, Cooper will be already aware that Bruce is Batman and so forth, __(and I quote) "__unless stated otherwise."_

(I probably don't know how to grammar, so don't be afraid to point out certain mistakes that aren't intentional)

* * *

**Texts** **(for this shot at least)**

"Word" - Cooper _Narrating_

(Word) - afterthought from Cooper

'Word' - Cooper/Bruce Talking (normal-like)

*Word* - Bruce narrating

* * *

**Warning:** Confusion

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night."

"Hold on, it's the middle of the day. Also, there's no storm."

"Nothing really dark about that if I'm being honest."

"Ahem, as I was saying; I progressed down the familiar hallway, shadows stretched from behind worn furniture."

"It was quite sunny outside, _dark and stormy_ it was not."

"I felt a presence behind me. I wheeled around, only to discover nothing but more empty hallway."

"I turned back, and continued walking (albeit at a faster pace)."

"A dark figure appeared in front of me, nearly giving me a heart attack (but it didn't)."

'Cooper, stop narrating out loud,' "the figure said."

'Bro, how many times have I told you? Don't scare me like that!' "I exclaimed, folding my arms."

'You're still narrating like a mad person,' "my brother deadpanned."

"I rose an eyebrow," 'and you don't?'

"Turning to stalk away," 'he said, No,' *dramatic cape swish*

"A few moments passed as I mused over the words bruce had murmured to himself before leaving; Then I realized something."

'But you're not wearing a cape!'

* * *

_Posted Dec 1, 2019_


	3. One Bat and Two Brothers

_**AN:**_ _This story was written by my best friend… lets just give her the codename dhole (pronounced dole), no it does not stand for something! It's just a cool looking animal, look it up._

_So, written by Dhole (name pending), and then edited by me (I feel like I just selfishly scraped and rewrote most of it to fit my style though, oh well)_

_This is one of the many that will be written as a "script"_

* * *

**Format: Script** (Most of the "script format" stories will be like this)

Word - Speaking

"Word" - Quote/Emphasis

(Word) - Add-on

**Word:** \- The speaker(s)

_Word_ \- Emphasis

_(Word)_ \- (actual) Narration

_*Word*_ \- Stage directions

_Word_ \- Scene change

(later I might do some other weird hybrid)

* * *

_**Warning:** Fourth wall breaking and sibling shenanigans_

* * *

_(Inside the house Cooper in the Batcave looking at Batman's suits. Cooper is amazed by all of Bruce's suits. He gets an idea when he comes across a suit that looks like a cheap rip off._(gee, I wonder what _that_ reminds me of)_)_

**Cooper:** _*snickers*_ Well Bruce isn't here and he didn't say I couldn't _wear_ his Batsuits (just touch).

_Elsewhere (In Gotham City)_

_(it is dark outside, there is Thunder and Lightning_

_Batman crouches on the ledge of the roof _(like the gargoyle statues next to him)

_Lightning flashes, revealing the shadowed figure)_

**Batman:** _*monologuing*_ People say they know me, but they don't. I have no friends, no family, and no hope left in me. My soul is black as thick strands of tar. I am alone and I always will be. I am… B-

**Cooper:** Batman! _*lands beside the dark knight*_

**Batman:** _gah!_

**Batman:** Cooper don't do that! We talked about this! They're not supposed to know about yo- Cooper, what are you doing in my suit?!

**Cooper:** What are you talking about?

**Batman:** I'm not playing with you! Give it back!

**Cooper:** What! Why? If I did that people would know _my_ identity! And you know we don't want that? Hmm?

**Batman:** Cooper I'm gonna ask you one more time! Give. me. back. my. Batsuit!

**Cooper:** Cmon, I've never even seen you wear this thing!

**Batman:** COOPER! NOW!

**Cooper:** What?! Who is this Cooper you speak of? I'm Batman, Bruh!

**Batman:** First off Batman does not say, "Bruh!" Second give me my suit back!

**Cooper:** No! Because _I'm_ batman!

**Batman:** No, I'm Batman!

**Cooper:** I'm Batman~

**Batman:** GIVE ME MY SUIT OR SO HELP ME I-...

**Cooper:** Or what Bruce?

**Alfred:** _*on the ground below*_ Boys, stop yelling or so help me, I'll ground you both!

**Batman/Cooper:** NO WAY! HE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE GROUNDED!

**Batman:** THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

**Cooper:** NO, YOUR FAULT!

**Batman/Cooper:** ALFRED HELP US OUT HERE!

**Alfred:** _*stalks away grumbling*_ that's it, no computer for a _week_

* * *

_**AN:** You won't be seeing many _*stage directions*_ simply because I feel that writing in every expression and action takes away from the "story" (use your imagination people!). Maybe I will rewrite it in a different format when I actually write the main story line._

_(probably should have posted this shot first. meh)_

* * *

Posted Dec 2, 2019

Updated Jan 16, 2020


	4. Can we keep it?

_**AN:**_ _hey look, another so called script (no surprise there right?). So credit for the first half of the story goes to Dhole (name still pending), then I wrote the rest and edited for a (hardly) smoother story_

_I don't know about you guys, but I believe that I should make everyone younger (considering how they're acting…) Did I forget to mention how out of character Bruce (and basically everyone) was going to be? Hopefully you've already figured that out._

* * *

**Format: Script** **(Just in case you forgot)**

Word - Speaking

"Word" - Quote/Emphasis

(Word) - Add-on

**Word:** \- The speaker(s)

_Word_ \- Emphasis

_(Word)_ \- (actual) Narration

_*Word*_ \- Stage directions

_Word_ \- Scene change

* * *

_**Warning:**_ (Very) _Light suggestive themes _(since it's Cooper, the silly bean) _and lots of fluff _(figuratively too I guess)

* * *

****Cooper: ****Bruce, Can I ask you something?

**Bruce:** Sure. What is it?

**Cooper:** Well...you know that through are entire lives it's just been you, me, Alfred, and Damian living together. And I... I think that it's time we allow a new family member into our lives.

**Bruce:** … Did you find another animal

**Cooper:** _Yeah_? Something like that... Can we-

**Bruce:** no

**Cooper:** But I wanna pet!

**Bruce:** What's wrong with the bats hanging upside down on the ceiling. You don't have to take care of them and they don't bother you.

**Cooper:** No way! Those bats are always hanging upside down that it looks like they are dead! Plus what if they... _*shudder in disgust*_ poo on us! Yuck!

**Bruce:** _*Shrugges*_

**Cooper:** What I want is a companion that will love you forever and care for you as much as you care for them!

**Bruce:** What is your point?

**Cooper:** _*Deep breath*_ Bruce. Can we have a dog?

**Bruce:** What? No way!

**Cooper:** Why?

**Bruce:** You know _why_ Cooper! Having a dog is a big responsibility and you are barely even responsible enough to own a _bike!_

Who's gonna walk him?! Who's gonna feed him?! Who's gonna play with him?! Cause heaven forbid, I'm not!

**Cooper:** Look you don't have to do-

**Damian:** _*runs in holding a puppy*_ Dad! Uncle! There was a puppy outside! Can we keep it?

**Bruce:** GAH! Alfred help! They're using the puppy eyes! (including the puppy)

**Alfred:** I think getting a dog would be a wonderful idea, master Bruce

**Cooper/Damian:** _Pleeease?_

_Later_

**Bruce:** _*grumbles*_ I hate you guys

**Cooper:** I love you too bro

**Damian:** Can we name him Ace?

**Cooper:** I was thinking Cooper jr. would be a good name

**Damian:** That would just be confusing

**Bruce:** One Cooper is already bad enough

**Cooper:** We could call him C.J. for short

**Bruce:** no… just no

**Alfred:** Ace it is then.

* * *

Extra?

**Damian:** *hugs Ace*

**All:** Welcome to the family Ace!

* * *

_Posted Jan 16, 2020_


End file.
